


New Boots

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-01
Updated: 2008-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:43:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>These two drabbles were written for the same prompt but are unrelated.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These two drabbles were written for the same prompt but are unrelated.

He inhaled the rich scent of leather and oil. The heady combination made him hard. Well, hard _er_ , if truth be told. His hand reached for his aching cock but was batted away.

"Not yet."

He remained kneeling, naked on the floor, awaiting instruction. 

"Lick them," that rich, dark voice pronounced after several interminable moments. Dark hair concealed his face as he bent forward. Taking one more deep breath, he then licked as if it was the sweetest lolly he'd ever tasted.

"Look at me," his lover commanded and Regulus looked up and opened his mouth to receive his lover's essence.


	2. Piss in Boots

"Where did you find these? They are high quality dragon hide. Quite rare, I should think." 

"Uncle Alphard sent them and no one could get the package open except Sirius. If he hadn't been home, I think Mum would have tossed it in the rubbish bin."

"Will they fit? I'd fuck where you stand if you were wearing those."

"Nah, he's got really small feet for someone his height. And you know what they say; it's certainly true in your case."

"Piss in them."

"You _are_ a right bastard."

"I suppose I am."

~*~

"Dammit! Regulus, you little shit! _Scourgify_!"


End file.
